1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and program of the same capable of flexibly changing α-blending, edge enhancement, blurring, and other image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer aided design (CAD) systems, amusement apparatuses, etc. include built-in rendering circuits for computer graphic processing.
These rendering circuits use exclusive hardware for the edge enhancement, blurring, and other image processing on the displayed images.
Since the rendering circuits perform edge enhancement, blurring, and other image processing by using exclusive hardware, there is the disadvantage that the edge enhancement, blurring, and other effects cannot be flexibly changed.